Morgana's Chronicles Year 1: Enemies of the Heir
by xxmakesomenoisexx
Summary: Meghan James and her friends discover the secrets of Hogwarts, and try to uncover the mysterious Heir of Slytherin. AU, set during Chamber of Secrets
1. Chapter 1

**Morgana's Chronicles: Year 1**

_**Enemies of the Heir**_

**Disclaime**r: This story is based on the Harry Potter series, by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything, except a couple of original characters.

Everything is spelled the American way. This is because I am, in fact, American and I feel that I will make a lot of errors if I use British spellings. Additionally, it will be more difficult for me to update, because I will not be typing the way that I am used to. I apologize if that bothers anyone.

**Prologue—More Than You Think You Are**

Meghan Elizabeth James was not an ordinary girl, even though she often wanted to be. Odd things would often happen to her. Items would float, or zoom across the room. Things would catch fire, or turn into something else entirely. And if anyone besides Meghan was hurt, she could heal them if she wanted to.

Meghan was born in America, and lived there until she was nearly ten years old. Her last name was Reed, and she had two parents and a sister. Meghan's birth parents did not understand the odd things that would always happen to her, and consequently, feared and hated her. They would hit her, and call her a freak. She couldn't stop from doing the strange things, though she did learn to control it somewhat.

The summer before Meghan's tenth birthday, her father was moved to London, as a promotion for his job. At first, things were no different. Meghan would take care of her little sister, and do many chores. If something was not done right, or if someone merely had a bad day, she would be punished for it. Then, one day, she made a mistake.

Sunday, December 15th, 1991 began horribly. Meghan broke a plate at breakfast, and somehow managed to make the turkey sandwiches she was making for lunch catch fire with brilliant purple flames when her mother hit her. Then, her sister came down with some sort of stomach bug, and the nearest chemist was closed, as it was a Sunday. Her father got called into an emergency meeting for his work, and came back, angry because he had lost an important client. He decided to blame Meghan.

That's why, the beaten and exhausted girl stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron that night, clutching a tattered rucksack with a few personal belongings, and some money she had summoned from her father's wallet. h had had enough, and decided she was never going back.

The bartender, Tom was very sympathetic, and impressed when Meghan managed to perform some difficult wandless magic for him. He called Hogwarts, to get a healer for the girl. Madam Pomfrey was busy with a goblin flu epidemic at the school, so Severus Snape went in her place. Severus healed the girl, and concluded she was a mage, and a natural healer.

Mages generally displayed signs of magic at younger ages than normal witches and wizards, and had a higher degree of control. They typically performed wandless magic easily, because they could feel the magic around and within them, and shape it. While mages were considered more powerful than other witches and wizards, it isn't always true.

Natural healers, were born healers. They could usually heal without knowing specific spells, and it came more easily to them. While this could be very beneficial, it also left the healer exhausted when the injuries were larger. Natural healers also cannot heal themselves.

Severus Snape told his suspicions about the girl to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They managed to place Meghan in a wizard home, the James family. Edward James was a friend of Severus's, a Ravenclaw, a year ahead of him in school. Edward James was excellent at Potions, although he used them more for healing purposes. He had a wife, Elena, and two children, Lee and Susanna. Lee was a first year at Hogwarts, and a Gryffindor like his mother. Susie was seven years old.

The James family legally adopted Meghan and made Severus her godfather. They attempted to teach her control over her powers, and to do some basic healing. Magic used by a mage is difficult to detect. All was not perfect though. While Meghan got along with her "Aunt" Elena, "Uncle" Ed, and Susie, she did not get along with Lee very well. Lee felt like everything was revolving around Meghan. He also didn't like the fact that Severus Snape was her godfather, and decided that that meant Meghan would be in Slytherin, and therefore, evil.

She managed to make two other enemies, in Ron and Ginny Weasley. Early in the summer, Elena and Edward decided that it would be nice to visit the family, and introduce Meghan to some other magical children. She had already met her brother's best friend, Ken Mason, and his elder brother, Sam. However the family lived in a muggle city, and didn't have magical neighbors.

The day at the Burrow hadn't gone so well. Lee and Ron were roommates at Hogwarts, and were already acquaintances, if not friends. They started a game of Quidditch with Fred and George Weasley, and wouldn't let Meghan or Ginny play because they were girls. Ginny became angry when Meghan mentioned that she wouldn't mind being a Slytherin, because her godfather was one. When Meghan admitted to already having read the first year's curriculum for school, Ginny called her a showoff, and a snob. Meghan befriended Percy, who was a friend of Sam's. Percy was something of a loner, but was amused by the little girl, and let her read his Ancient Runes book from his third year, while he worked on homework.

Meghan liked her new life a great deal better than her old one, and was excited to see where the future would take her, Hogwarts and beyond.

**A/N:**  
I know, I posted something similar to this before, but decided to rewrite it and make it more complete, to describe the relationships a little better than I had originally. The rest of the story will be written differently than this, I just felt it was necessary to explain a few things. Meghan's not going to be all powerful, and she's not going to become Harry Potter's girlfriend or anything like that.

I had several goals in mind when creating this story.

1. I wanted to create a couple of strong, female characters.

2. I wanted to show that all Slytherin's are not evil, and as a matter of fact, most aren't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morgana's Chronicles: Year 1**

_**Enemies of the Heir**_

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the Harry Potter series, by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything, except a couple of original characters.

This is set during Harry Potter's second year. Lee James and Ken Mason are both in Harry Potter's house and year, but are kind of like Seamus and Dean... keep to themselves.

This chapter has been edited and reposted.

**Chapter 2—And So it Begins**

_Miss M. James_

_Bedroom on the Left_

_The James Residence_

_Oxford, England_

After reading the address on the letter, Meghan James curiously flipped it over, eyes widening at the purple seal. It bore a coat of arms; a lion, badger, eagle and snake surrounded a fancy letter "H." The ten-year old knew it could only mean one thing.

"It's here," she breathed, hardly daring to open the yellowish envelope. What if it informed her that she couldn't go to Hogwarts after all, or that she had to wait another year? Her birthday was September 2nd, two days after the official deadline. Albus Dumbledore had said he would talk to the board of governors about it, but he was only human. What if he hadn't succeeded?

"Well there's only way to find out," Meghan said to herself. Taking a deep breath, she carefully tore open the envelope and smoothed out the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss James,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I'm in!" she cheered. The brown barn owl stared at her with unblinking eyes. "Oh come on. If you always deliver the Hogwarts' letters, you've seen this before."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know," a voice said from the doorway.

"I'm not talking to myself, I was talking to the owl," Meghan said in a superior tone. "But you would know the signs of insanity, wouldn't you? I mean, all you've got to do is take a look at yourself..."

"Whatever. Anything for me? Seamus was supposed to owl me yesterday," Lee asked.

"No. Why don't you call him?" Meghan shrugged.

"Don't know his phone number."

"Typical."

"So what's that letter you've got?" Lee noticed her letter for the first time.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I got in!"

"Oh. I knew they'd bend over backwards to get a mage in the school. It's not like you were supposed to go this year or anything."

"I'll be eleven two days into the term."

"Youngest in your class."

"Doesn't matter. You're just jealous because I'm going to be the most powerful witch in my year, and get higher grades than you. And you can't be beaten by a _girl_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go tell Aunt Elena and Susie," Meghan said haughtily

"She's not your aunt!" Lee called after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aunt Elena! Susie!" Meghan shouted, running up the stairs. She opened the door to Susie's hot pink, princess bedroom. Elena James was braiding her daughter's black hair into two plaits.

"What is it honey?" Elena asked.

"My Hogwarts letter. I got in!" the girl said brightly.

Elena smiled, Meghan hadn't seemed this happy in a while. "Well congratulations! Now, I'm afraid we weren't going to go to Diagon Alley for a couple of weeks, but why don't you let your Uncle Ed and Severus know? I'm sure they'll be happy to hear the good news."

"Mummy, can I go to Hogwarts too?" Susie fidgeted anxiously.

"Not for a few years yet, sweetie. Now, sit still or it won't come out even," Elena scolded gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks flew by. Lee spent most of his time at his best friend, Ken Mason's house. The Mason's conveniently lived near the James family in Oxford. The parents were both Muggles, but Ken and his brother Sam attended Hogwarts. Ken was going to be in his second year, like Lee, while Sam was going to be a fifth year, and a prefect.

Meghan started packing for Hogwarts the day she received her letter, much to everyone's amusement. Her main problem at the time was trying to decide which Muggle books to bring, as she hadn't bought her school supplies.

Susie mourned the fact that she was too young to go, and tried to convince her parents otherwise. After all, seven going on eight wasn't all _that_ young. Elena and Ed laughed at their children's antics.

Before long, it was the much anticipated day for the family to go to Diagon Alley. Even though it was a Wednesday, Ed had the day off of his job at St. Mungo's. Ken and Sam joined them, bright and early. It was much easier for them to travel to London by Floo Powder than to drive.

"Is everyone here?" Ed asked, looking around. "Right. Elena, why don't you go first with Susie? I'll send the rest of the children through after."

Elena and Susie stepped through the emerald green flames. Ed sent the rest through, before stepping through himself. The Leaky Cauldron was the same as ever, with its unusual clientele and dreary décor. Meghan was talking animatedly with Tom, the bartender. They had become friend the previous winter, when he had helped save her from her abusive home.

"Just passing through to the Alley," Ed called out to Tom. "Come on Meghan. We need to get back by dinner."

The group proceeded through the back door, where a giant brick wall stood. Ed tapped the bricks in a familiar pattern with his wall, and the grand archway to Diagon Alley appeared. Meghan stared at in awe. Even though she had been there before, it never ceased to amaze her.

"Okay everyone!" Ed called, motioning for the group to stand at the side of the road. "Let's figure out where we need to go."

"We'd rather get our own supplies," Lee indicated himself and Ken.

"And I want my wand," Meghan chimed in. "And..."

Just then, the girl spotted the largest man she had ever seen. He must have been twelve feet tall, with a bushy beard and a ruddy complexion. He was dragging a boy, of about Meghan's age with him.

"Hey Harry, what happened to you?" Lee asked.

"Found 'im in Knockturn Alley," the giant man spoke up.

Ken glanced at the James family, before speaking up. "Harry, Hagrid, these are Lee's parents, Mr. and Mrs. James, and his younger sisters, Susie and Meghan. You already know Lee and my brother Sam. Everyone, this is Harry Potter and Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Harry shares a dorm with me and Lee."

Everyone exchanged greetings, and a family of redheads came hurrying down the street.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried about you! We hoped you only went one grate too far..." Mrs. Weasley fussed.

Hagrid said his farewells, and disappeared into the Leaky Cauldron. Percy and Sam greeted each other cheerfully, as they were friends, and went off to do some shopping after gaining permission. Ken, Lee, Harry and Ron began talking about "guy" stuff, and the twins were talking in hushed voices.

That left Ginny and Meghan together, as would typically happen when the families visited each other. They were the same age, but did not get along at all.

Ginny glanced over at Harry Potter, and after deciding that he was paying no attention to her, turned to Meghan. "So did they actually accept you, or are you just tagging along?"

"I'm in," Meghan replied. "I'm not that much younger than you are. Just a couple of weeks."

"But it is after the deadline. I guess they'll do anything for the potion professor's goddaughter," Ginny sneered.

"Neither of us know which house we will be in Ginny," Meghan replied.

"All my brothers, except for Bill and Percy have said horrible things about Professor Snape. And he's your godfather. That's enough for me," Ginny nodded. "Bill and Percy only like him because they were good at Potions. If you like him, and haven't even started Potions yet, there's got to be something wrong with you."

"Let's save the rivalries until after we're sorted, okay?" Meghan suggested. Ginny turned away and tugged on Mrs. Weasley's sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The groups split off, Meghan going with her guardians and Susie to pick up her supplies. She acquired her uniform, potions ingredients, and a telescope, among other things.

"What's next?" Elena scanned the list. "Your wand, and a pet, since we're getting your books last. Which would you like first?"

"The Magical Menagerie is right here. Should we do that?" Meghan suggested.

"Sure. Now, you can get a toad, cat or an owl. Ed, will you take the children in, while I wait with the things?"

Ed, Susie and Meghan made their way into the store. Susie gravitated towards the kittens, while Ed placed a hand on Meghan's shoulder.

"Now, I'd suggest a cat or an owl, as toads are rather dull. Owls are useful in that they deliver letters, but you can always use a school one for that. Cats have magical powers of their own. It's up to you."

A tan screech owl circled above them, before landing on Meghan's shoulder.

"I think this one likes me," Meghan giggled. "And he's cute too! Can I get him please?"

Ed consented. "Have you decided on a name for him?"

"Oh, I think Spooky is a good name for an owl, isn't it?" she grinned, stroking the owl's feathers. Ed paid for the owl, as well as a cage and some owl treats.

The next stop was Ollivander's, for the highly anticipated wand. Meghan thought that the man was rather odd, and stayed close to her guardians and Susie.

"Holly and unicorn hair, eleven inches," he recited, handing her a wand. Meghan waved it, feeling foolish. Nothing happened.

"Apparently not. Let's see... ash and phoenix feather, 9 1/2 inches. Great for healing and defense."

Meghan waved the wand, and a green snake shot out of it, along with some purple and silver sparks. Everyone stared at it, startled.

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander said, after banishing the snake. "Most children only get sparks on their first time."

"What does this mean?" Elena demanded.

"It could mean many things, or nothing at all. The snake is often used in context with healing, which is logical with the wand that chose her. I would guess that you are going to be a great healer someday Miss James, but you already know that, don't you?"

Meghan didn't move a muscle, but Mr. Ollivander nodded, after seeing the expression in her eyes.

"As long as it's not dangerous, we'd best pay and get going," Ed spoke up. As soon as they were outside of Ollivander's, he turned to his family. "Now, I suggest that we keep this to ourselves. Even if the snake refers to healing, people are going to think differently. Do you understand?"

Elena, Meghan and Susie nodded. While Susie didn't fully understand, the prospect of a secret thrilled her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flourish and Blotts was a madhouse.

"Why are all these people here?" Elena wondered.

"It looks like that Lockhart guy is signing books. He's written over half the booklist, is he any good?" Meghan asked curiously.

"I always thought he was a bit of a fraud. I'll pick up some extra defense books for you two," Ed replied, indicating Meghan and Lee.

They managed to find every book on the booklists, and a few more. After paying, they looked at the line for the book signing.

"Shall we get them signed?" Elena asked.

"Might as well. We can probably sell them for more when we're through," Meghan shrugged. Sam grinned, and Susie giggled.

"Hey look," Susie whispered, pointing to the front of the line. Lockhart had grabbed Harry Potter and was posing with him. Harry looked extremely reluctant, and was trying to escape.

"Poor guy," Meghan replied.

"He doesn't even like attention," Ken added.

Just then, the store erupted into chaos. A fight had broken out between Arthur Weasley, and a tall blond man. Ed grabbed her hand and Ken's shoulder, and steered them out of the store. Sam followed, then Elena followed, holding Susie by the hand, and Lee's arm.

"How scandalous!" Elena said. "Fighting in public, in front of children!"

"Let's go home, we've had a busy enough day. You can always get the books signed later. He said he was going to be your teacher this year," Ed suggested.

"Merlin help us all!" Sam said.

**A/N:**

The idea with the snake coming out of the wand comes from the fanfic: "Slytherin Rising Part One: Sleeping Death" by J.L. Matthews, though it doesn't necessarily mean the same thing in this fic. It is an excellent story, and I recommend it to all.


End file.
